


Locked

by LadyBardock



Series: Darkness [18]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Child Abandonment, Emotional Hurt, Fili is an ass beyond my other stories, Gold Sickness, Human Trafficking, M/M, Obsession, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rejection, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Unplanned Pregnancy, it's a very dark fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili, kidnapped from his home, was locked inside beautiful palace walls, so unlike the forests he loved and missed. But being locked up is not the worse that could happen to him... especially when the owner of the chambers returns from war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kili often mused what was happiness. He had all the time in the world to think, most days left to his own thoughts locked up in the chambers. He had books, he had paper. He drew, wrote prose and poems and dreamed. He dreamt of the sun, fields and forests. When he closed his eyes he could smell the dry air over corn fields which used to surround his home. The funny airy smell always reminded him of home. He dreamt of walking in the forest with his bow, trying to catch something to eat. He dreamt of many things.

In his dreams that world seemed real, but now it was not anymore. The air was cold and moist, the stone walls never warm enough, no matter how much wood was added to the fireplace. His reality now was stone walls and closed doors. Silence. His own voice and breathing the only sound he would hear during the day.

The servants would walk in, clean up, put food on the table and vanish without a word. It was his fault. Last time he almost convinced one to help him escape, and this was his punishment. His place was behind locked doors.

As weeks passed he got used to it. The huge chambers of his prison. At least he could venture into the balcony and gaze at the vast gardens. He could read books normally he would never be able to afford. He could paint and draw. He kept wondering why they locked him in, if no one was using him. He kept thinking of who was his owner and why he wasn’t there to claim him. He knew little of the situation and it all made him worried.

One sunny day he saw a sight he never though he would. Banners, an army, a King coming back to his fortress. He wondered if this was his owner, the king of this strange unfamiliar land. But his voice would not be heard or respected so he just hid into his chambers and awaited his fate.

\-----

Fili loved the thrill of a marching army. This was his element, fighting, swords and battles. Alphas joking and making crude remarks. This was his fate. He hated the castles, the balls and formal duties. He would relinquish it all just for his tent and a battlefield. He wasn’t born and bred to live in a palace. No matter what his father kept telling him, and what all the advisors kept telling him. The palace had only a few advantage in his eyes, a bath, a warm bed and perhaps some warm company in bed.

As they were arriving, his eyes focused on his own balcony. His nose picking up a faint aroma like no other. He saw movement, but even his well trained eyes could not make out who was there. Perhaps just a servant cleaning up before their arrival.

“Home sweet home!” Thorin smiled as they entered. “I can’t wait to finally have some luxuries!”

“A bath!” Bofur, one his most trusted men, laughed.

“A bed!” Dwalin echoed.

“You can have your baths and your beds! I’m going to find myself a warm body for the night!” Gimli joked.

“Stay away from my harem!” Thorin pointed his finger at his nephew.

“Yes, uncle...” Gimli grunted dejectedly.

“I’ll send someone later.” Thorin winked at the sulking young man. “There should be something awaiting you as well...” He told Fili gently.

“Father... you know I like to pick my pray myself...” Fili growled.

“Trust me on this...” Thorin chuckled. “I got everything I wanted as well...” He laughed as the maids signalled him his package had been delivered to his room. “Good night, and don’t cause trouble...” He walked up the stairs to his chambers, to get another sample of the delightful treat he stumbled upon during their last war.

Fili glanced at him, and gasped.

“Don’t worry boy, one thing is sure, he always had great taste in omegas!” Dwalin laughed and went to his own chambers.

Feeling bitter and unsure what to make of it all Fili walked up to his chambers only to find them locked. A running omega, was the only conclusion he could make. Those always made it difficult. He liked difficult.

His father’s comment about the omega made him slowly intake the vast changes that happened in his room. It looked the same, but it smelled different. There were books on the desk, he was certain he did not leave there, and a few beautiful drawings, he was certain he did not make.

But what made him stop in his steps was his main bedroom. He immediately noticed two huge black eyes gaze at him with fear and some kind of strength at the same time. The omega was really something, long curly dark hair, slim body and a beautiful face. So beautiful that in the right robes he would make a stunning beta woman. This omega was really special, and his father’s words about trusting him rang in his ears again. This was a prime omega, young and beautiful, worth probably a fortune on the open market. Fili immediately felt the lust awake, just the smell in the chambers was driving him crazy.

He casually walked up to the bed, but he realised that as much as he wanted this omega right then, he really needed a bath. The smell of horse so strong that it was bothering him. He noticed the omega’s pretty nose wince a bit, so instead of taking off his clothes, he reached for the omega.

He heard a surprised yelp as the omega was lifted, put on his arm and carried towards the bath hall. He dropped the omega gently and after setting the water, he pulled off his clothes.

“Get in.” He ordered firmly, and he did not need to repeat. The omega swiftly got into the bath. He looked down and was trembling, Fili had no idea if with fear or anticipation. He did not really care.

In a few swift moves, he dropped his own sweaty clothes, and got in the bath. The omega tried to move as far away, it was evident he could see the lustful reaction of his body, and the fear was still present in his eyes.

“Wash me.” Fili ordered and threw some soap in his direction.

The omega hesitated but did not protest. Fili soon felt gentle hands trace his back. The smell of soap over taking the smell of horses and sweat. It was heaven to feel those long fingers caress his body, even if only to wash him. A few minutes and Fili had enough, the warm tender fingers in his hair was the last straw. His whole composure and endurance stretched beyond limits. He reached for the soap and began exploring the naked body next to him. He could hear the breath of the omega pitch. The gentle sound of protest but without any signs of protest. He was so beautiful... His cock gently perked from the intimate touch. His breathing ragged and laboured. His body trembling. There was still fear in his eyes, but also some kind of tension.

Fili did not bother with drying them, he forced the omega into his arms and lifted him with ease.

The moment he was dropped on the bed, Kili realised his fate was sealed. The way those hands were touching him, the way those fingers were caressing him, did not leave any doubt what the alpha wanted. His legs were pulled up and a firm hand reached to his most intimate body part. That moment Kili felt violated. So much so he finally let his true feeling be shown. He grimaced and tried to pull away. But the alpha wouldn’t have it. The moment he began squirming, he saw a light flash in those merciless blue eyes. The struggle causing even more response from the alpha.

Soon his hands were pinned to the bed, and the strong body was towering over him. His legs spread wide with a forceful knee, and his womb penetrated mercilessly. It hurt... it hurt really a lot, but the alpha did not care.

“You’re a virgin?” The alpha’s strong voice was full of amusement and some kind of joy.

The alpha freed one of his hands and pulled him closer forcing his legs higher. And pushing in deeper. It was heaven, the tight virgin cavern so much better than any before. The feeling of those strong muscles taking him in deep. He pounded into the warm body not really caring the omega had tears in his eyes, and he was trying to free himself. Everything that mattered was that he was fucking the most beautiful lust worthy virgin omega in his life. The alpha in him demanding more and more of this gorgeous body.

\-----

Kili would rather have lived alone in the locked chambers. Now he had to live with the alpha that loved taking him. Countless times during nights and days. No matter how much he cried, and how much he fought. He was always pushed down into the bed and fucked. The more he protested the stronger the assault, so soon he just stopped protesting. Then it didn’t feel as painful or bad. Sometimes his instincts would demand he obeyed the alpha, demanded he gave in. He would feel the shivers deep inside, he would get wet just thinking about what the alpha would do to him.

He liked days when he would go away the best. Days when he would sleep alone, and when he could read all day or paint. But those only happened from time to time now. The alpha seemed to enjoy his presence, or at least he used him as much as possible.

“Well it is certain.” The old doctor’s voice left no illusions that him throwing up all the time was anything else but carrying a child. “Will you tell him, or should I?” He asked the omega.

“I’ll tell him at the right time.” Kili whispered desperately.

But no matter how much he wanted to voice it, his voice always died in his throat as he was looking at the alpha. He hid it, to the best of his ability, knowing deep inside he will find out one day. He kept placing his hands on his belly, each time hoping the alpha would be gentle next time. Hoping that he would finally find his voice next to the alpha. Some nights when the alpha would embrace him in his sleep, and hold him tightly, he hoped everything will work out somehow.

One day the alpha just looked at him and Kili could feel that he knew. Those piercing blue eyes were gazing at him accusingly.

“You were waiting this long... too long for the child to be taken care of?” The blond’s voice was full of spite and anger. Kili tried to shrink on the bed. He just wanted to disappear and vanish.

“Well if you think you’re going to make me father this brat, you’re mistaken!” The blond slammed the door and walked out.

The blond did not come back for over two weeks, and when he did he smelled of other omegas. Deep heavy cheap perfume on his skin. It wasn’t a scent of a harem, it was the scent of a cheap whore house. Kili’s nose cringed, but he did not dare say anything. He watched the alpha walk up to the bed, and throw down to the floor some covers and pillow.

“You’re not sleeping in my bed again.” He ordered and pointed to the nest of blankets.

Kili gazed at it, and did not hesitate even one moment, he got off the bed and sat in the middle of the nest.

The alpha ignored him and fell on the bed. Before Kili could ask anything or do anything, he heard snoring.

The next weeks Kili was treated like a dog, he had to sleep on the floor despite his pregnant state. His back hurt now constantly, he had problems getting up, and walking. His belly growing and swollen. The child moving too much, kicking him inside and causing pains.

At least the alpha stopped claiming him. Often smelling of other omegas. It hurt Kili beyond measure. The natural instincts told him this was his alpha, that he should be with him and take care of him and the baby. But with every passing week on the floor, Kili realised the alpha would never accept the child. He folded his legs protecting the belly, feeling so desperate and hopeless he wanted to die.

The silence was killing him, the loneliness was killing him.

With huge difficulty he got up and picked another book only to sit back down on the floor. He read all the books in the rooms, so it was rereading them again. His only reminder that he was still human. He felt so worthless, his life lost in the sorrow he felt. He wondered what fate awaited their child. Would the alpha at least give him a chance? Would the alpha acknowledge the baby? Or will he get rid of him? Of them?

Kili was startled when the door opened and the alpha stumbled in drunk again. Kili moved as far into the corner as he could, pretending he wasn’t there, trying to hide. But the cold blue glare assured him the alpha noticed him anyway.

“On your knees you piece of crap...” The low growled made Kili shiver with fear. Something deep inside it wanted it, something kept telling him sex during pregnancy would only benefit the bond of the child to the alpha. He needed sex, but this was not what he needed. He needed tender embracing, holding and love. Not a chaste, brutal ritual of claiming.

But he wasn’t given a choice, soon the alpha impatiently forced him to kneel, ignoring his stomach completely, the alpha pounded into him with force from behind. But that wasn’t the worst. The worst was hearing all those words.

“You’re a worthless piece of crap... this is the only thing you’re good at... once we get that brat out of your belly I’ll ask the doctors to fix you...” The alpha rasped into his ear. “And then I’ll fuck you till you’ll forget any other alphas even exist... And you’re going to take me in... your hole wet and dripping like each time...”

Those words made Kili shiver with despair. The words about getting rid of the baby drove him to the borderlines of insanity. His whole being focused now only on the child. His heart only wanting the child. Hearing that he would be ‘fixed’ made his heart freeze.

He laid on his bedding and cried, which only infuriated the alpha.

“Stop that bloody fucking noise!” The alpha threw a pillow at him. But when that did not work, Kili saw the first display of real violence ever. The kick he felt made him wince in pain, he bit down on his lips just to stop the crying. He shielded the belly to the best of his ability, but kicking his back did not help. He hid even more in the pillows and prayed the baby would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili had no idea when fascination turned into hate and frustration. This omega was driving him insane. He was aroused all the time, the animal in him demanding to claim him again and again until he smelled only of his seed. Taking the omega was just one step, he wanted him only for himself, and despite the questions and curious glares, he did not show him to the public. Thorin asked him a few times to bring the omega to his new favourite Bilbo, but Fili always refused making up hundreds of reasons.

This was his omega, and the growing belly was his problem. His first emotions towards this omega were a tender fascination, but as time passed and he did not get what he wanted, he felt cold inside. Each time the omega protested he felt rejected. He was so furious, he never wanted any children, and this was treachery. The pregnancy too far along to just get rid of it. One morning he awoke his arms wrapped around the omega, his hands on his belly. It would be perfect if not for the fast that he did not want any baby at all. He was mad with the omega, and the idea of a useless crying brat in his chambers irritated him even more.

He began going out, pressing all his anger into fucking other omegas, when he became too rough his father told him to fuck off from the harem. Cheap omegas were cheap to buy, and they took anything.

But they weren’t him. They could have dark hair, but none had those deep dark eyes or the darker complexion, or that gorgeous body. Even as his body was increasingly becoming swollen, the hated child growing in his womb, his body was still the most attractive and beautiful.

As he felt the retched alcohol flow in his veins, he could only think of plunging deep into him. Before he could stop he pinned him to the floor and took him on his knees, trying to just see the beautiful back and ass. Ignoring the belly. Ignoring the brat. He fell back on the bed half conscious. Just to hear desperate crying. How dare he reject him... How dare he not want him... He forgot the kick he did to make him quiet the same second he did it... He tried to forget everything apart from what it felt to be deep inside him.

He woke up feeling horrible, his head pounding with an epic hangover. The smell of the room reminded him the smell of a battlefield. For a moment he mused why. His chambers smelt of flowers and sun ever since the omega moved in. He winced his nose and suddenly he realised what that smell was. Blood. The smell of all battlefields.

He sat in the bed and looked to the corner of the room. The omega was on his side. Curled holding the huge belly tightly. But the sheets and pillows were not clean and white anymore. They were red. The puddle forming in the bedding was utterly terrifying.

His dazed mind finally added two plus two, he quickly rushed to find a servant and ordered to get Oin.

When the old doctor arrived and saw the state of the omega he just gasped. “Dear Boy, what have you done?”

But Fili stood there not realising what really happened. Angry that the omega was injured, and would be gone at least for a while. And then it hit him, he could lose the omega forever. The blood he lost was enough to kill.

He watched with terror as they were taking away his omega, and he felt desperate to have him back.

\------

Kili woke up feeling broken in half. The pain in his back still strong, but the pain in his stomach even stronger. He touched his belly, only to find it flat. He felt tears come into his eyes.

“Relax...” A warm voice of the doctor reached him. “You’re going to be fine...” The voice assured him.

“Can I see him?” The omega begged desperately.

“I’m afraid that’s impossible...” The old doctor told him gently.

 “Where is?” Kili rasped with difficulty.

“He’s not here anymore...” Oin admitted.

“He’s fine... I made sure he’s fine...” The doctor quickly assured him. Oin kept to himself what was Fili’s reaction to the tiny alpha boy, and he kept to himself the brutal order to ‘get rid of it’. And then he saw all hope die in those beautiful eyes. The omega did not say anything more, he just cried on end.

\------

“Why is the baby crying so much?” Thorin scolded Bilbo as he came into their rooms only to be greeted with desperate crying. Frodo, two weeks old now, was a very calm baby, so this was very surprising.

Thorin walked into the baby’s room, and stood stunned.

“Why are there two babies here?” He asked accusingly.

Bilbo just gasped and remembered how badly Oin begged him to take the child at least for a few hours.

“Who is this?” Thorin asked in anger pointing at the crying baby.

“Oin said he will take the baby as soon as he finds him a good family.” Bilbo told him.

“That still doesn’t explain who he is...” Thorin growled.

“He did not say much, only that the alpha declined acknowledging him.” Bilbo grimaced worried that his alpha was annoyed with him.

Thorin reached for the tiny baby, and gently lifted him taking a closer look. He inhaled the scent. So familiar, so well known. He gazed at the short golden locks, and then the child just stopped wailing, his nose cringing as if he was scenting him as well. He looked into the same beautiful blue eyes he looked into everyday.

“He’s beautiful.” Bilbo gently petted the child’s thin hair.

“Indeed he is. He’s going to grow into a strong handsome alpha.” Thorin gazed at the child once more. “He doesn’t need a new family. Even if his alpha father does not want him, he does have family who will love and care for him.” He handed Bilbo back the baby. “That is if you’re able to raise two at the same time.”

Bilbo gazed up to him with a huge smile, and he gently kissed the baby. “Just two weeks difference, we can always say we had twins.”

“We could.” Thorin kissed him gently embracing both omega and child.

\-------

Thorin rarely listened to gossip, he knew the servants enjoyed it, he knew the harem loved gossip, but he as King was always away from it. So for the gossip to reach him was a huge thing. He knew Fili had been keeping the omega secluded beyond measure, but he always thought it was simply an obsession. But then Fili began sleeping around, in the harem and in local brothels. Showing way more strength and brutality than needed. Thorin instructed Dwalin and other soldiers to train him down every day, and they did, but Fili was still acting up.

Walking by a corridor he heard a sentence than froze his heart.

“Don’t complain about your work!” A servant scolded another servant. “Imagine what it must be like to be that poor omega...those who walk into those rooms and see the omega beat up on the floor daily say it’s the most heartbreaking sight ever.”

“I’d kill myself...” The servant replied.

“Last time they barely saved him...” The servant hissed and pushed to go back to work.

Thorin closed his eyes and stood stunned. He walked to the doctor’s office and sat down.

“What do you need?” Oin asked him gently.

“Tell me about Fili’s omega and the child.” Thorin asked slowly.

Oin inhaled and avoided his eyes.

“He said that I had to get rid of the baby...” Oin admitted.

“So you gave it to Bilbo.” Thorin summed up.

“He was the only one I could trust.” Oin told him.

“We’re not going to give him away.” Thorin calmly informed him.

Oin inhaled with relief. “Thank Mahal!”

“What about the omega?” Thorin asked slowly.

“He’s weak, I’m going to keep him here as long as possible.” Oin told him gently. “The child was born prematurely, and it was a difficult birth.”

“What caused it?” Thorin asked.

“You don’t want to know.” Oin grunted and looked at him sternly. “The omega is his property, most valued and hated at the same time, and for some reason he hated that child.”

Thorin looked down feeling huge pain. His eldest son, his pride, joy and heir, was making mistake after mistake. Rejecting a child of his own blood, mistreating his omega. Acting nothing like he raised him to be. Proving he was unfit to be King. 

“Are you going to take the omega away from him?” Oin asked him carefully.

“I have no right to do so. It’s just an omega.” Thorin grunted. “But I am going to punish him for rejecting the next heir.”

\------

“Balin you always know everything...” Thorin sat down in front of his most trusted advisor.

“I wouldn’t dare say that...” Balin admitted.

“Tell me all the gossip about the omega my son is keeping.” Thorin demanded.

Balin did not looked happy at all to be touching this topic.

“It’s the omega you sent him, captured in the forest lands in the north. They say he’s really stunningly beautiful, not that many people have seen him at all. Some of the soldiers and guards used to make bets about him showing up on the balcony from time to time, just to have a glance... but for a long time now he hasn’t come out at all.” Balin told him slowly.

“I heard the maids say some things...” Thorin grunted.

“I hear a lot from them. This omega is not loved and cherished like your Bilbo. After his first escape attempt I forbade the servants to talk to him, later I regretted that order. They kept sneaking in things for him anyway, clothes, extra food, books anything really. They all felt sorry for him, so they ignored my order at least partially.” Balin spoke

“The cunning selfish servants felt sorry for him?” Thorin mused.

“There are only three who can walk in there now, others are too fragile to go in there.” Balin said all he needed to say. “The more visible the pregnancy the worst it got. And cleaning up all the blood after he almost miscarried the child... made the last three dread to go back there.”

Thorin looked out the window in silence. He wondered what pushed his son so far as to reject his own child, and mistreat his omega.

“I want you to look into a few matters for me. First of all, evaluate if the omega really belongs to him since it was a gift. Secondly look into child acknowledgement by other family members, I’m not letting my grandson be ‘gotten rid of’. Thirdly, I want you to limit his access to money. But most importantly, look into limiting his official duties.”

“Do you know what you’re suggesting?” Balin grimaced.

“I don’t want to give more power to someone who is unstable.” Thorin walked out slamming the door.

\-------

Balin needed some time but after a few days he called Thorin.

“He belongs to Fili, he was detained by you and but as a gift he now belongs only to him, so removing the omega from his care is out of the question. Usually the alpha father has to acknowledge the child, but you can officially adopt him and accept as your own, and that’s the easiest option.” Balin told him.

“What about the other issues?” Thorin grunted.

“It is done.” Balin told him grimly. “And if he asks why, I’m going to point to you.”

“You should. For your own safety.” Thorin was equally grim.


	3. Chapter 3

After the omega was taken away, he gazed at the puddle of blood for hours. Thinking of all the possible implications. Of the consequences. Losing his omega terrified him, he was his property. His air. His.

The omega bewitched him like no other before him. His smell intoxicating, the feel of his body so soft and alluring. His body more attractive than any other. He had to live, he just had to.

“What do you want of the baby?” Oin asked him slowly.

“Get rid of him.” Fili had no doubt. The baby was an obstacle. Something standing in the way to his omega. Something that might take affection and attention he needed. And he needed so much more from him. He wanted so much more.

“You will have to wait for him to recover.” Oin told him not looking into his eyes.

“Make it fast...” Fili growled and rushed to the training grounds. He needed his mind off things, and a beating was what he needed.

\------

When he returned to the chambers, the floor was clean. The covers and pillows clean and neatly arranged. He felt a tingling of remorse. His omega, sleeping on the floor always made him wary. It stirred him deeply anytime he saw him curled around the belly protectively.

He wished he could trust him. Trust him to take him out and brag in front of his friends. Encase him in the best clothes and jewels, just to brag even more. He wished his omega wanted him. That his omega loved him just a bit. He wanted to be sure of him, just to bite down on his neck and claim him forever.

Mating, in the past he only viewed it as a undesirable bond. But now it seemed the only way to prevent his omega from running away. To make him stay forever. And Fili would do everything to make him stay.

\------

“Why have my privileges been revoked?” Fili slammed Balin’s desk. His old teacher just glared at him coldly.

“On orders by the King.” Balin noticed meekly.

“That old fucker! Now that he has a new alpha son his old one can be pushed aside?” Fili was angry.

“More like he’s trying to save you from yourself lad.” Balin told him gently.

“Like fuck he is!” Fili growled and left.

\------

“It’s funny... he caused a huge fight in Balin’s office, in Oin’s office, but he did not face me about it.” Thorin mused drinking wine and talking to Bilbo.

“What if he’s just getting ready to cause more trouble?” Bilbo suggested.

“I’ve got no idea what he’s planning. Oin is going to keep the omega in the medical office for a few more days.” Thorin told him.

“What about later?” Bilbo asked.

“Later... he will go back to where he belongs.” Thorin hissed.

“What a fate...” Bilbo gasped. “At least little Frerin will have a good life.”

“We’ll make sure of that.” Thorin kissed him gently.

“Too bad there is nothing we can do to help the omega...” Bilbo was sad.

\------

The return back to his prison was like return to the day he was shipped there. The nest on the floor gone, the rooms clean and freshly aired. Kili sat in his corner, now bare and without pillows and he just curled into a ball and rested on the cold stone floor. He was used to getting punished, so for him it was just another punishment. Taking back his only comfort and warmth. A punishment for wanting their child and giving him life. As he was crying on the floor, he made a resolution. Now that his child was gone, he had no reason to live.

\------

Fili came back from the courtyard training, surprised not to find the omega resting in the bed. For a moment he was puzzled, but he remembered that Oin told him he would send the omega back that afternoon. He gazed around, struck with fear the omega might have ran away, until he gazed into the corner of the room. The omega was on the bare floor. On his side curled into a protective ball. No cover or blanket, no pillow. He wasn’t moving, he didn’t react at all.

Fili gently touched his shoulder, only to see two startled huge eyes gaze at him. But the eyes were empty. Emotionless. Hollow.

“Wash me.” He gave a firm order, and as always the omega rushed to run the bath. Fili watched with worry as the omega moved with difficulty, but was determined to fulfil the order. He ran the bath, and swiftly took his clothes off, just to get in and wait for him. Fili nearly fainted seeing the huge bruises on the omega’s back, bruises from kicks.

“Who kicked you?” Fili asked slowly.

“You don’t remember?” The omega lowered his head and tried to shrink.

Fili just stood there stunned, and slowly he took off his clothes. He sat in the water feeling hopeless, so when he felt those gentle hands begin to wash him as always, he gazed at the omega. But the omega did not look him in the eyes. Those fingers continued washing him without a word.

“You don’t need to sleep on the floor anymore.” Fili told him gently.

“I don’t mind it.” Kili replied, fully aware that it wasn’t the comfort of the floor, but the distance to the alpha. He wanted more distance.

“I don’t want you to sleep on the floor.” Fili tried to speak gently, but the omega just lowered his head even more, showing submission.

The omega continued his task not saying more. When he was done, he dried Fili with a towel, just to dry himself and put his robes back on.

“I’m tired.” Fili yawn and made his way to bed, hoping the omega would join him.

Soon the lights were put out, and Fili waited what seemed an eternity, but after a moment he felt the pressure on the bed, as the omega gently slid under the covers. He wanted to say he was sorry, he wanted to say so many things, but facing it all was just too difficult.

\-----

Sometime during the night Kili felt gentle hands embrace him, at first he froze with fear, but then he realised the alpha was still sleeping and that he was far from claiming him. Kili gently rested in the warm arms, pretending he was safe for once, pretending everything that happened before was just a bad dream.

\------

“Would you like some breakfast?” The warm voice surprised Kili beyond measure, he tried to see anger and spite in those eyes, suspecting some kind of deceit, but he saw nothing.

“No thank you... I’m not hungry.” The omega whispered.

“You should eat.” The alpha pushed some food at him gently.

Kili inhaled, and gazed at the plate with a few tasty treats. Feeling the alpha glare at him, Kili slowly took a small bite.

“You need to eat to regain strength.” The blond told him firmly.

Kili just looked down, bit down again and put the tiny sandwich back on the plate. Eating and regaining his strength was not his idea all along. He waited for the alpha to go, like he always did, but to his terror he did not go anywhere.

\-----

Fili spent the next days trying to fawn over his omega. Feed him, watch over him. Almost losing him nearly killed Fili inside. This was his omega, his and only his. He could still see huge fear and pain in those beautiful eyes. He could see the bruises and thinness. He was thin and growing thin.

“You should eat more...” Fili kept insisting. He was growing irritated that the omega ate only for show. The omega would just lower his head and never answer. He avoided answering at all cost.

That’s when he snapped for the first time in weeks, he grabbed the omega’s arm and demanded that he ate, but the only answer was tears.

For the first time he gently traced his lips with his own, tasting the gentle mouth.

“Don’t cry... please...” He begged the omega pushing him gently on the bed. He traced his body showing as much tenderness and need as possible, and being as gentle as possible.

He tried to show what he felt of the omega, how much he wanted him. How much he needed him. But as much as the omega’s was taking him in, wet and trembling, there was nothing in his eyes. He was just laying, looking into the distance, not really reacting. Not taking part.

Fili used every method he knew to make the omega react, but nothing. It still felt like heaven, to be in him, to have him. But deep inside he wanted more. He wanted him to hold him. As he was done, he embraced the omega, he rested his head in his long hair and prayed.

\------

Kili awoke alone for a change. Last night the alpha was so gentle, so caring, the claiming so subtle that he still feared it was all some kind of trick. The alpha was never nice to him. The alpha hurt him, got rid of... This was just a trick. A brutal cruel game.

He sat in his corner again, feeling strangely connected to that spot in the room, and as he rested his head against the tapestry, desperate tears began falling.

\------

Oin arrived in Balin’s office slightly surprised the old advisor needed to speak to him.

“What’s bothering you?” Oin asked unsure.

“The same thing that is bothering you.” Balin pointed out. “When have you noticed the first symptoms?”

“He’s always had the basic symptoms, just like Thorin.” Oin admitted. “But as Thorin I thought it was a mild case of the ‘Fever’.”

“It’s not mild anymore.” Balin grunted. “I’ve done some research into it, according to the records at least seven of their ancestors had it, not that all record contain such information or give accurate details. So seven we can conclude that had it.”

“Has it ever been focused on a person? I always thought it was connected to possessions as such, gold, palaces, lands...” Oin admitted.

“I found one case.” Balin pointed out. “Durin VI had an Avari concubine called Nelyar. According to the notes I found, Nelyar was the most beautiful being to walk the land. He had long black hair and golden eyes, and was a sight to behold.”

“Did Durin seclude the omega and imprison him?” Oin asked slowly.

“According to the official records no.” Balin admitted. “But I found a few lose pages in the tome. Pages full of details and descriptions which probably refer to him. According to them Durin, not only locked up the omega secluding from the whole world, but he also kept the omega always pregnant, finding joy in him carrying his seed. He killed all other children born from the harem and concubines, and in fact it was Nelyar’s son Nain, who took over the throne all those years ago.”

“Well in that aspect Fili is different, I would dare say he hated the child. As if the child was an obstacle, something standing in his way to his omega.” Oin pointed out.

“Neylar was said to love Durin back.” Balin added the last detail. “People tried to free him, but he fought back those who tried to help him. The omega was equally drawn to the alpha.”

“And this omega is not.” Oin concluded. “But his reactions to Fili are strange, it’s as if he doesn’t mind getting beat up and taken. He doesn’t protest.”

“What about all the gossip about suicide?” Balin asked slowly.

“Untrue.” Oin told him. “The birth was bad, mainly because he got a few strong kicks to the back initiating the premature unnatural birth.”

“So you’re saying the omega is not really trying to run away or die?” Balin was stunned.

“He’s having appetite problems, and lost a lot of weight, but he’s not suicidal. It is evident he misses the child terribly.” Oin admitted.

“But he’s not in love with Fili?” Balin asked.

“I’m not sure how to answer that.” Oin admitted.

Balin mumbled something and passed him a paper.

“What’s this?” Oin gazed at the formula.

“It’s what they gave Durin II to stop the symptoms.” Balin told him.

“Did it work?” The old doctor asked curiously.

“Not fully, but some of the symptoms subsided.” Balin smiled. “The question is, how are we going to give this to Fili?”

Oin looked at the formula really carefully. “I’ve got an idea...” He just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Kili took everything as it went. There were good days, full of tenderness, touch and warmth. A those bad ones. When he would be pressed down into the bed relentlessly, when angry words would be said. Those hurt the most. Words full of contempt. Full of hate. Full of demands.

On those days Kili just closed his eyes and prayed it would be over.

‘you’re such a whore...’

‘you don’t deserve to be in my bed...’

‘you will never walk out of here alive...’

‘I will fuck you till you die...’

‘You ungrateful pest...’

He was nothing and he knew it. He was unimportant and insignificant. He had nothing and he would never have anything.

He wondered what kind of a God would let him be like that. A worthless omega, in a world full of slavery and abuse. Why create the world so beautiful and later fill it with unhappiness? Why give him a child, when he could not even see him once?

He kept dreaming about his baby. Wondering about what he looked like. If he had dark hair like his or blond hair as his father... Did he have blue eyes or his deep dark ones? Was he loved? Was he treated well? Will he have a good life? Was it an omega or an alpha? Could he draw like Kili or perhaps he would be violent and full of spite like his father?

Kili wanted to feel safe, he wanted so many things. Some days seemed fine. Some days he would be nice. And with every day like that Kili felt he could breathe.

Until one day he awoke alone, the alpha gone. Hopefully at least for a while.

Kili felt a wave of nausea hit him. And as he was bending over the toilet realization hit him.

On more child meant more pain and suffering. Another child taken away from him. It meant punishment and beatings. It meant sleeping on the floor.

As he washed his face he stood up on weak legs.

He wasn’t going to lose another child.

He noticed a few of the alphas clothes laying around, and as he pulled out some money he could think only of one thing. To change his fate. He pulled out a few pins and pulled out some of the worst clothes.

\-------

When Fili came back the room was silent and seemed empty. The omega never waited for him, there was rarely any joy of life in his eyes.

As he entered the room he found no trace of the omega at all. He walked from room to room. Frantically looking for him. But he just wasn’t there anymore.

\--------

Getting out of the palace was easy. The strange dirty narrow corridor must have been used for spying. It led straight to the main court yard. Kili corrected the brown shawl on his head and walked just as all the servants walked, pretending to have a purpose.

“Get me some more water!” A huge tall alpha demanded and Kili swiftly took the jug and brought more water. Later he just bowed and walked away.

“Where are you going?” A beta servant asked him.

“The chef asked me to get more tea!” Kili quickly made up an excuse.

“Hurry up!” The man scolded him.

“Yes!” Kili rushed, relived to be getting away. He walked out of the gate and into the town. And the moment he was alone he felt safe. He was no one. No one knew him. He knew of the dangers of the world, he knew cities weren’t safe. But yet he felt safer than in his chambers. He felt safer. No one could do anything worse to his than the alpha already did.

Kili walked for three days, eating the food he stashed away, not spending any money.

The fourth day as he was walking further into the countryside, the views were much better.

“Do you need a ride?” A wagon pulled by two horses suddenly stopped next to him.

“I don’t want to be a bother!” Kili told the woman sitting in the front. She had a huge smile, her hair was all crazy curly black. She had a some kind of merriness on her face, and a protruding belly.

“No bother! We’ve got eight kids, one more mouth to feed is not a bother!” The woman laughed. “Jump in!”

When Kili sat next to her he noticed the curtain slightly move.

“Momma who is this?” A tiny girl asked.

“Oh stupid old me, I haven’t asked your name!” She laughed. “Or given you mine! I’m Mathilda and this is Dainy.” She pointed to the dark haired girl alike to her mom.

“I’m Kili.” Kili gave his real name knowing that no one at the palace knew it any way. No one used his name for over three years now.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Mathilda smiled.

“Are you going to Minas Tirith as we are?” Dainy asked curiously.

“Of course he is.” Mathilda gazed at him with a smile.

“Can I sit in your lap? Momma says we can’t sit in the front alone.” Dainy complained. Kili just nodded and reached to the tiny girl.

“How old are you?” He asked her tenderly.

“I’m five.” She smiled and settled in his lap.

“So why are you going to Minas Tirith?” Kili asked with a smile.

“My husband inherited a small inn from his uncle, and after checking it out he sent word that we should all come.” Mathilda smiled. “The second wagon behind us are my two brothers in law, Bofur and Bifur. Since we’re all moving they decided to come along and help me with the road.”

“It’s good to have a loving family.” Kili admitted meekly.

When they stopped for the night Kili met the whole family. Bofur, the cheerful tailor, Bifur the mute toymaker, Borin and Farin, the two eldest teenagers. And all the kids. At first he had trouble remembering who was who, but they were all warm and accepting. Loving. And that meal with them and the night in the wagon with Dainy and Moli, hugging him, was so peaceful he had a feeling it was all just a dream.

But when he awoke he was still held by the two kind girls. And as the family moved on, Mathilda did not want to hear anything about him needing to leave.

“You’re coming with us!” She told him firmly with a smile.

“But...” He whispered.

“Whatever you’re running away from... You’re welcome to stay with us.” Bofur told him suddenly.

Kili gazed at him in panic.

“Relax darling!” Mathilda hugged him. “You’re safe with us... We might not be rich, we might not have much... but one thing is certain, we do have a lot of heart.”

“Minas Tirith is far away. Mostly populated by betas, no one will look for you there.” Bofur added slowly.

“Don’t worry people won’t notice an additional child running around my kids...” Mathilda embraced him gently. “You’re going to be safe with us.”

Kili gazed at both adults with tears in his eyes. “I don’t have anything to repay you with...”

“Kindness and heart will be enough. A helping hand with the kids is always welcome as well.” Mathilda assured him. “We can’t promise you much, but there will always be a warm meal and a safe bed for you.”

Kili held her tightly and cried with relief.


	5. Chapter 5

“Frerin and Frodo!” Thorin called into the gardens only to see the two boys run like crazy. They were opposite. Frodo had his black hair and blue eyes, but a face alike to Bilbo’s, while the blond blue eyed Frerin was a copy of Fili. With every passing year the boy was becoming more and more alike to his alpha father. But he was so different at the same time. He was calm and composed. He was smart and introverted. He loved drawing and could draw better than any Durin ever.

Both boys ran towards him with huge smiles, and Thorin with ease lifted them at the same time.

“My beloved sons!” He laughed and tickled both boys. “Come now, dinner is just about to be served.”

“Is daddy going to eat with us?” Frodo asked gently.

“He’s still not feeling well.” Thorin added sadly. “But he said he’ll try.”

“Is big brother coming?” Frerin asked, his fascination with Fili was astonishing. Not that Fili spent a lot of time with them. There was something that on instinct forced the boy to look at the alpha with amazement.

“He’ll come.” Thorin assured him. He and Bilbo were worried with the attraction Frerin felt towards his biological father, not knowing this was the person who rejected him and who refused to name him. And the longer he taught the boy, the more Thorin kept realising that Frerin was born to be a king. As much as Frodo was born to be a scholar.

When they sat down, the servants began bringing in the food. Soon Bilbo somehow managed to walk in with Thorin’s help and he sat down with difficulty, the huge protruding belly making it difficult.

“How are you feeling Daddy?” Frerin asked Bilbo with worry.

“I’m going to be okay dear Son. I’m just carrying two more brothers for you.” He smiled meekly obviously weak and tired.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Fili walked in as they begun eating.

“We’re glad you had time to visit us son.” Thorin smiled at him kindly. The last seven years were very difficult for Fili, and he could see the toll on his face. He was so unlike his past self that anyone who knew him before would have problems recognising him. Losing his beloved omega, his obsession drove him insane. After weeks of searching and drinking, Thorin locked him up, and together with Balin and Oin they did anything to bring him back to normal.

Now Fili was different. Sadder and depressed. Lost. Lifeless and without any motivation. He took up his duties with efficiency. He tried his best. He did his best. But it was as if his life lost all meaning.

\-----

Fili kept gazing at the beautiful picture his father formed with his omega. The family they created. Two healthy strong alpha boys, and two more children on the way. He was aside of it. It was as if he wasn’t a part of this family.

Anytime he would gaze at Frerin he had a strange feeling in his gut. This boy was special. He loved Frodo, he loved his dad. But in all the world he loved Frerin the most. And anytime he would see that shy smile, his heart would melt. The smart eight year old was simply special.

“Do you have to go away?” Frerin asked him with worry.

“It’s my duty as Prince of Erebor. One day you will have to do things like this too. You’ll have to visit foreign countries and represent us.” Fili gently brushed his blond hair.

“I’m going to miss you.” Frerin suddenly embraced him tightly, a thing he never dared to do before.

“I’ll come back to you.” Fili assured him feeling an unusual warmth in his chest.

“Come back to us safe.” Thorin hugged him.

“I will.” Fili nodded.

\------

Fili felt hollow inside. For a moment he considered taking off his meds. But he knew that was the reason why he lost him. His gold sickness. The reason why he lost his only reason to live. The reason why he lost his air. The madness that forced him to hurt his own beloved omega, to reject his own child. He often wondered what happened to him, but no matter how much he asked, the old doctor never told him anything but that the boy had a new family that loves him. It caused him so much pain, to know there is a piece of him with the blood of his omega somewhere in the world, but he lost him forever.

The journey to Minas Tirith seemed forever. He hated this diplomatic crap. But this was the only thing he had left. He disappointed everyone, his family, himself. So now he had to make up by taking duties his father had no time to tend to.

King Aragorn greeted him warmly and accepted into the Royal palace as his most welcome guest. Fili was surrounded by children again, and that was the cure for his aching heart.

“Fili carry me again!” The tiny Eldarion begged him. He had his father’s bearing and his mother’s charming eyes.

Soon the younger sisters Arla and Sadwyn pulled him along. “You have to see our room!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll have time for formal discussions later!” Aragorn laughed as the children refused to let him go.

“This is Clementine and Ophelia!” Arla pointed to two beautiful dolls.

“Beautiful!” Fili praised her with a smile.

“I prefer animals to stupid dolls!” Her sister pulled him towards her part of the huge chamber.

“I got this Olyphant for my last birthday!” She easily made the Olyphant move using strings.

“Where did you get such beautiful toys?” He asked them amazed with the craft work. The dolls had fancy gowns, the animals were pained in great detail.

“There is a special toy shop here in town!” Eldarion smiled at him.

“Well I’ll have to ask for the address, I bet my brothers would love a few toys like this!” Fili laughed.

“If you go there could you buy something for us as well?” The three children begged.

“Of course I will!” He told them tenderly.

\------

After getting the address, Fili walked down to town. Minas Tirith was a beautiful place, the streets clean and well kept. The people smiling and fond of their lives. It was a nice place, a safe place for families and kids. A happy place, full of betas.

As he got to the right street he easily found the shop. The window displayed beautiful toys waiting to be bought. As he opened the door a bell signalled his arrival in a merry tune.

He walked up to the counter but to his surprise there was no one there.

“I’m coming!” A young voice called out, and soon a tiny boy climbed onto a chair behind the counter. “How can I help you?”

Fili gazed at the child with a strange feeling in his gut. The boy was beautiful, a face well chiselled and perfectly formed. His hair a pale blond, and his eyes a deep black pit. The contrast so huge that it was startling. Soon a tall man stood behind the counter, but he just nodded and the boy continued talking advertising the toys.

“Which one would you chose if you could buy anything here?” He asked the boy and saw a spark in his eyes.

“That’s easy!” The boy jumped off the chair with ease and ran to the back of the shop.

“This!” He placed a small toy on the counter. There was a funny screw on the side, and when the boy twisted it, the wolf began walking.

“It’s amazing!” Fili smiled warmly. “Do you have more like this? I’ve got two brothers and three demanding kids to satisfy.”

Soon the counter was full. Countless toys shown to him and the boy continued chatting like crazy about their unique characteristics.

Soon all the toys were packed in bags, and Fili paid the silent man the price the boy dictated. He noticed those dark eyes gaze at his bags with some kind of sadness, obviously now the boy regretted selling out his favourite toy. Fili just smiled he reached into the bag and with a shy smile he handed the wolf back to the boy.

“Since you love it so much... keep it.” He handed the toy to him, he saw huge surprise on the boy’s face and a glitter of tears.

“But you already paid for it!” The boy exclaimed as if that was more important.

“A present for the service!” Fili just smiled. “A thank you!”

“Thank you!” The boy smiled a wide happy smile as if a miracle just happened.

\-----

“Daddy!” Dior ran into their small home at the back of the shop. They had a tiny room behind the workshop, his dad spent most days painting the toys or helping with the kids in the inn next door. Bofur and Bifur had two rooms above the shop, while the whole eleven person family were clutched in three small rooms in the basement of the inn. The only rooms no one wanted to rent.

“Look what I got!” Dior pointed to the wolf he loved so much.

“That stupid Bifur, I told him not to give you so expensive toys!” Kili complained. Making ends meet was difficult, without the toy shop and the income it brought the whole family would be extremely poor.

“I got it from a customer! Someone came in today and he bought almost everything!” The boy began chatting away giving details of all the toys that got sold, speaking with huge emotion. The big purchase would mean a bit of financial relief for all of them.

“So he was about to go out, but later changed his mind and gave me this as a thank you!” Dior finished the story dramatically. “And he didn’t even want his money back for it!”

“So you did a good job helping in the shop today?” Kili asked his omega son tenderly. He was happy to be raising him in Minas Tirith, a place where being an omega did not play any role. Where the tiny Dior could go to school, learn and chose any profession he wanted. Where no one would make him a slave, use him or abuse him.

“Yes!” Dior nodded eagerly.

“I’m so proud of you!” Kili kissed him gently. “So where are you going to put your wolf?”

“Can we put it over there?” Dior pointed to the shelf where Kili kept his most precious objects.  A few tiny objects he carried all the way, the pins that saved his life. A few first failed toys he made, and a few really good ones. Dior’s drawings, already showing huge talent.

“We can.” Kili lifted him and helped him reach the shelf.

“This is the best day of my life.” Dior held on tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Dior could not believe his luck when two days later the same man came in.

“My friend’s children took almost everything, so now I need some more for my brothers!” Fili told the bright small boy.

Dior quickly rushed and showed some of the newer toys. “If you’ll stay in town a few more days, we could make a few of those mechanical animals.”

“You could? That would be great!” Fili immediately agreed. “I’ll be here till the end of next week.”

“I’m suppose to ask for a commissioning fee...” The boy asked shyly.

“How much is it for the toys?” Fili asked, and hearing the small price he cringed. In Dale mediocre toys would be sold ten times higher. He pulled out a bigger sum of cash. “I’ll pay in advance.”

The boy’s eyes went wide seeing so much money. He had never had a customer like that before.

“We’ll have it ready!” The boy nodded eagerly.

Fili smiled at the energetic boy, there was something about him that set him apart from all the kids he ever met. He never met anyone so enthusiastic and positive. As he boy was passed by him to reach for a toy in the window, Fili felt the scent hit him. He gazed at the boy surprised, this was no beta child. He was an omega. The scent unmistakable to the alpha in him. And the demon in him wanted to yell out and take him with him, the sudden feeling of possessiveness startling. This was a child, someone’s beloved child. He was not his to have or to hold. And no matter how much he wanted to shield him from the world, this was not his child. No matter what the beast in him kept whispering.

“Do your parents live here with you?” Fili asked him gently.

“My dad!” The boy quickly replied. “And my three uncles and aunt and nine cousins!”

“That’s good. Family is very important.” Fili gently patted his pale blond hair. “So I’ll come by the end of the week!”

“That would be great!” The boy smiled with enthusiasm. “I’ll see to it that everything is ready!”

\------

“He came again!” Dior rushed to his dad who was patiently painting another animal. Bifur made the toys, Bofur prepared the clothes, fur or decorations, but it was his dad who painted them all. And under his hands ordinary toys would become masterpieces. Kili often told the story how they first let him try to paint a doll, and that ever since he was the only one painting. Now as Dior was growing he was allowed to try from time to time, as his dad watched over his developing huge talent.

“Did he?” Kili asked with a strange smile. Dior was so stunned with the stranger that Kili found it amusing.

“When he talks to me... it’s as if I’m a person, not a child. He’s nice, kind and warm. I feel safe when he’s around.” Dior spoke, not realising those words startled his dad.

“Is he like other men living in town?” Kili asked.

“What do you mean?” The smart boy was puzzled.

“In age.” Kili clarified.

“He’s a bit older than you, maybe...” The boy was perplexed.

“Is he like a father of your friends from school, or more like Bofur and Bifur?” Kili felt the need to ask.

“More like Bofur. But he seems to be even stronger...” The boy finally admitted.

Kili did not know why, but he felt worried deep inside.

“When he comes again, do you think I could invite him to my football match?” The boy asked suddenly.

“You may.” Kili replied. “But a man like him might prove to be busy.” But deep inside he was glad he’ll have a chance to gaze at the man from afar.

\------

Fili stood stunned for a moment, but the boy’s words rang in his ears. He wanted to leave the next day, this the last business he had in town. But staying one more day would not be a bother really. So seeing the tension in those beautiful dark eyes he finally agreed.

“I’ll come!” He decided.

“Tomorrow at ten am. the main pitch next to the old temple!” The boy told him.

“I’ll be there.” Fili assured him. He gazed at the full counter, for the money he left they prepared so much it was unbelievable. “I just love the work your family does... I think I’ll have to ride all this way more often just to go shopping!” He laughed and he saw the huge eyes smile at him.

The boy just laughed. “Tomorrow?’

“I remember!” He smiled and pressed another gift into his hand.

Those beautiful eyes went even wider as did the smile. That moment Fili knew he wouldn’t miss the match for anything in the world.

\-----

“Hold this Daddy for me! For good luck!” Dior demanded pushing the wolf into Kili’s hand before the match.

Kili was nervous, something deep inside him wanted to run. But there was no place to run, if here at the end of the world he didn’t find safety. The whole family save three people were sitting on the tribune and watching Dior, Hain and Tabur play. They boys were almost the same age, so they all fit into the same team. Dior, his bright spark in the universe. So energetic, bright and cheerful. Unspoilt, unaware of the dark things in life. As Kili nervously gazed around the people there, he felt chills go down his spine.

“If anything happens to me... protect Dior.” He whispered to the mute Bifur. Despite not being able to communicate in a standard way, the man always understood. He saw a slow nod.

The boys played really well, and when the last goal was scored everyone cheered for the team. Kili’s eyes slowly ventured to the left, following the spot he caught his son gazing. And immediately he felt the need to hide.

He was suspecting the man Dior met to be an alpha, but this wasn’t just some random alpha. It was the most cruel and most dangerous person in the world, and despite slavery being abolished in Gondor, Kili was aware that as his property no one would defend him.

“Dior...” He whispered to Bifur, and quickly left them. Kili had only one goal. Get to the money he stashed away. Before he could go anywhere a strong arm grabbed him.

“You!” He heard a voice he knew all too well. And that single moment he knew everything was lost. He could only pray Dior would be safe. He did not fight when the strong arm pulled him into a carriage, or when they left the city he learnt to love.  His fingers clutched the toy in his pocket and he prayed Dior would never suffer for being born an omega.

\------

Fili had a strange feeling in his gut as he watched the match. The boy’s huge smile was proof he made a good call to come and see it. He gazed at the crowd, and it felt nice to just be an anonymous person. Not the prince, not a rich target.

He sat down, bought a few snacks from a street vendor and enjoyed himself. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to have a child of his own. A bright spark like boy from the shop. Someone to love and hold. A part of him and a part of the only person he loved. The pain of losing his first-born son hit him more than ever before. He was gone.

As he was watching the vivid boy send him a smile, a tender smell reached him. A small haunting him in his dreams. Something deep in him demanded that he got up and followed the smell. He inhaled deeply into his lungs. His omega. The one unmistakable smell.

He rushed, as if his life depended on it. He just had to see him, he just had to get to him.

As he walked down from the tribune he spotted him, and his heart melted seeing the changed time brought. His hair now much shorter, framing his beautiful face in cute locks. His skin still spotless, like the best porcelain. His eyes dark and mysterious, as beautiful as before. He was dressed in male clothes, dark trousers and a plain shirt.

As he moved quickly along the streets Fili felt adrenaline hit him. He moved fast and in a few steps he grabbed onto his arm. He saw those big eyes gaze at him with fear. Tremendous terror.

“You!” Was the only word which left his lips as he dragged the omega into his carriage.

The omega just sat there, those wide eyes were looking at him just like all those years ago. With fear. But the omega did not run or protest as the carriage left town. For the five days journey he did not say a word. He just sat there stunned. His eyes on Fili all the way, he didn’t even look out the window,

When they stopped at the palace the omega inhaled deeply and without a word of protest walked back into his chambers.

\------

Kili prayed. He kept touching the tiny toy in his pockets and prayed. Prayed for Dior. Prayed that Bofur and Bifur will love him and take care of him. Prayed that his son will not share his fate, ever. He was mentally getting ready for what would come. He could predict everything. The pain, the heartbreak, being locked in again.

And he wasn’t mistaken. He was pushed into the same rooms, rooms that hadn’t changed at all. The same furniture and carpets. The same bed.

His stood there shaken to the core, it was as if time had shifted and put him right back where he belonged. It was fate. This was his fate. Obviously this was his fate. This was his place, and he prayed this wasn’t Dior’s fate. He prayed.

He could sit on the bed, the same in which both his boys were seeded. He gazed around and without a doubt sat in his corner. He gently touched the hidden toy. The only thing he had left of his life. The only thing symbolizing his beautiful second son. The only son he had a chance to love.

He didn’t feel the tears flow down his cheek, he didn’t care about anything anymore. All he had left was praying that Dior had a good life.

\-----

Fili tried to be kind. He tried to talk to him and give him gifts. But the omega ignored him. His eyes gazed at him, but there was nothing in them. Eight years passed, but nothing had changed. The omega did not run because he loved him, Fili realised with bitterness. He ran because he didn’t want to be there.

Seeing the omega stuck in that corner drove him mad. When he pulled him onto the bed with force, there was no surprise in those eyes. As he finally had him after all those years, it felt as good as ever. But there was no indication he liked it, there was nothing in those eyes. And when the omega gently slipped out of bed, and went to his corner, Fili was even more irritated.

“Get out of the fucking corner!” He growled.

The omega lowered his head and sat at the legs of the bed. Not looking at him.

“Get back in bed.” The spat at the omega. “Your place is here!”

The omega looked up with fear and quickly sat on the bed. He didn’t look comfortable or happy about being there.

Fili inhaled seeing the reluctance and pulled the omega closer just to lay down with him in his arms. “I’m never letting you go...” He whispered to him, not aware how much those words hurt the omega.

“Why can’t you at least pretend you want to be with me...” Fili begged desperately. “I can’t lose you...”

Kili’s mind wanted to retort, but he bit on his own tongue. He wanted to, but he feared of antagonizing the alpha. He could still feel the pain, not only mental buy physical. Being passive was better. Not caring was easier.

_‘Daddy!’ He saw Dior run towards him. He saw tears and pain in his son’s eyes. He saw those arms reached out to him._

_‘Go back! I did this for you! So that you could be safe!’ He yelled at the child._

_‘I need you Daddy!’ The boy sobbed desperately._

Kili woke up crying, and immediately he chocked it down. He could not anger the alpha, he could not wake the alpha. He hated nightmares, but they haunted him the last years. When he was carrying Dior, he kept having visions of the alpha hitting him while pregnant. Later after the omega child was born, he kept having visions of the alpha punishing him for bringing an omega to life. Saying words about the worthlessness of an omega child.

“You’re safe...” Those strong hands began petting his hair.

Kili had no idea how to react to those words. Before he knew it, a gasp went out his mouth. And a cry changed into wild laughter. The very idea... he would have been safer anywhere else but where he was. Safer with anyone else but the person he was with.

Fili was stunned. He never heard the omega laugh, but the sound wasn’t a happy one. More like he heard the most absurd thing in the world.

“Safe?” The single word finally left his lips, he never spoke to the alpha directly before. Never.

Fili grabbed the omega impatient and irritated. He wanted so much from him, needed so much from him and this was yet another form of rejection, just like running away...

He pinned the still laughing omega to the bed, and saw those scorching eyes calm down slowly, and turn back into emptiness.

“You’re mine and I’m never letting you go!” The alpha demanded firmly.

But the omega did not respond. There was some kind of dare in his eyes, something never present there before.

“Your place is here and if you ever try to run away again...” Fili grunted evilly. The dare was still there. At first he wanted to say he’d kill him, but that would be untrue.

“I’ll chain you to the wall... and keep you naked...” He threatened. The dare turned into amusement.

That did it. Before Fili knew what he was doing, he truly hit the omega for the first time. The omega did not even flinch. Instead of looking at him without daring or amusement, his eyes closed and his head turned away.

As if he was shutting him off, Fili realised.

“Look at me!” He grabbed his head with force, and when those eyes opened he saw fear again.

“Swear right here and now that you’ll never run away again!” Fili demanded. But the omega remained silent which infuriated the alpha even more. On instinct he pressed him deeper into the mattress and plunged into him with force, pinning him really hard to the bed. Fili was aware that now all the places he was holding would have bruises. But the omega did not reply.

“You’re mine...” The deep primal tone from the depths of Fili’s soul left no doubt what he thought.

“Admit it!” He demanded pushing into the warm wet body.

“I’m your alpha, say it...” Fili continued fucking him and making demands. Those eyes did not leave his, but there was no pleasure in them, only pain. Pain so deep that Fili realised it wasn’t just physical pain.

“How many alphas fucked you while you were away? Did you sell your body to live?” Fili continued asking and demanding. The omega flinched, but still said nothing.

“Now hear me you worthless piece of meat... I don’t care how many fucked you... I’d just like to know their names to rip them to shreds for touching what was not theirs to touch...” Fili whispered into the omegas ear as he was resting on him.  “No matter where you’ll go... I’ll hunt you down and kill anyone who helped you... You’re mine and you’ll always be mine...”

The omega’s eyes were empty. Kili had answers to each of those questions, but he did not want to answer. He wasn’t anyone’s, he was a living person and people should not be other people’s property. People should marry just like Bombur and Mathilda, have kids in love. Not in rape. No matter how much this alpha tortured him he would never admit to being his. He did not want to be his. No matter how much his body liked the brutal intercourse, no matter how much he missed the warmth of sex. No matter how little money or food they had. Everything was better than this.

“Tell me what you want... I can give you almost anything... but promise you’ll never run away...” Fili’s calmer and softer voice encased with pain made Kili look at him.

“You won’t.” Kili replied to that softer voice which stirred so much emotion in him.

“Tell me... I’ll do anything for you to stay with me...” Fili begged.

Kili felt tears come up to his eyes. “I wish... I wish I had the chance to see my son, even if only once in my life...” Then the tears just began flowing in an uncontrolled way.

“That is the one thing I cannot do.” Fili admitted with pain. His own pain for rejecting their son hurt him even more now, seeing how much the omega wanted the child. How much he missed him.

He held the omega tenderly for a change embracing him, kissing his hair and forehead, his own tears falling on his cheeks. Their son was lost, and he would never be able to make up for that crime.

“I don’t want to be here...” The omega sobbed desperately.

“I’m never letting you go...” The alpha growled in between tears. “You’re mine...”

The omega went silent again, he took the comfort the warm embrace gave, but deep inside wondered how long the alpha would be nice to him this time.

“Stop running away... admit I’m your alpha, and I’ll give you anything within reason... best clothing, jewels... Just never run away...” The alpha begged.

“Once you start treating me like an alpha should treat his omega... I’m not saying anything like that.” Kili made his demand. “Nothing is worth living here in hell.”

He looked away and closed his eyes with pain, Fili gently petted his hair and whispered gentle words full of promises. “I’ll try.”


	7. Chapter 7

The following days the alpha was evidently trying. As the bruises began showing, especially the one on his cheek, Fili gently traced them with his lips. He gently embraced the omega trying not to show any strength. Trying to make love to him, watching for any signs of discomfort. The omega was watching his every move with wide startled eyes, but he took everything given to him.

Fili dreamt of the day when the omega would smile to him. But he did not. He accepted the gifts, began wearing the new robes. He would have sex with him, not willingly, but without any discomfort or fear. Fili really tried to be nice.

Until the day he found the small toy. He shifted the wolf in his hands, remembering the bright boy to whom he gave it.

“Where did you get this?” He demanded from the omega firmly, with coldness in his eyes.

Protecting his son was Kili’s first real goal. And the toy was the only connection. He knew he should have destroyed it, he knew if the alpha ever found it...

Kili looked down shaking in terror. He knew this good time was too good to be true or last.

“Where did you get this?” Fili asked again. “And you better answer... I’m trying to be patient with you.”

Kili began crying, his last ray of hope was gone.

“I gave this toy to a child... how did it fall into your hands?” Fili asked in a grim tone. His brain was working full speed. That child, so cute and so special. An omega. An omega with his omega’s black eyes.

“That was your child!” Fili spat at him angrily, not adding the fact that the tiny boy had his own hair. Fili slammed the door and ran out.

\------

“So you want me to go back and get the kid?” Dwalin was impassive and calm hearing the order.

“Yes.” Fili grimaced and instead of walking back to his rooms he walked to the nearest whorehouse.

\------

Kili slept on the floor again, curled into the ball. The alpha was gone for nearly three days. When he finally came back he smelled of sex and omegas, and wine.

Kili cried silently and avoided the bed. The alpha did not demand anything from him, he just gazed at him with spite and went to sleep.

Kili gently put his hand on his stomach, and with terror thought that his fertility was another fucking huge joke of fate.

\-------

“His omega is back and Fili is back to old habits.” Balin, Oin and Thorin sat down.

“Where did he find the omega?” Thorin asked.

“Minas Tirith.” Balin replied.

“Is he still taking his meds?” Thorin was deeply worried.

“He is, but the effect is not as strong as before. It’s as if the omega’s presence stimulates the affliction.” Oin added.

“Raise the dose.” Thorin grimaced. “I can’t have my heir go crazy, abandoning his duties for fucking omegas in a whorehouse.”

“The omega seems fine now, at first he got a solid punishment, but the last weeks were calm.” The old doctor added.

“Keep an eye on him.” Thorin demanded.

\------

The whole family was sitting at dinner, Fili included. Bilbo insisted they all ate to celebrate the birth of the two healthy young alphas.

“Sir... Dwalin has asked you come...” A servant asked Fili from the table.

There was a commotion in the corridor and as Fili opened the door a tiny figure bumped into him.

“Careful...” He gently lifted the tiny boy.

“I’m never again doing anything involving kids... I hate kids...” Dwalin spat at him happy he got the kid out of his hair.

“That man grabbed me...” The boy began sobbing relived to see someone he knew. “They took my dad... and he’s gone missing and now...” The child began blabbing.

“Calm down...” Fili gently stroked his hair. This child had a huge influence on him, and discovering this was his omega’s child was the answer. “Are you hungry?”

The boy quickly nodded. “Come I’ll get you something to eat...” Fili told him gently.

“We’d like to meet him.” Thorin’s voice from the doorway stopped him.

Fili with a low grunt carried the tiny shabby boy into the posh dining room. Immediately he felt all eyes on him, and the chatter of the kids ceased the same moment.

Fili sat down with the boy still in his lap, the tiny kid was dazed with the rich table his eyes scanning all the food greedily.

Fili quickly put some food on the place and gave the boy the correct fork.

“Thank you...” The boy whispered and quickly inhaled a lot of food. When he was fed he finally glanced around the people at the table, and his eyes met a pair of blue eyes, just like the man holding him.

“Hi, I’m Frerin what’s your name?” Frerin asked with a smile.

“I’m Dior.” The tiny omega told him.

“This is my brother Frodo.” Frerin quickly introduced the alpha next to him.

“It’s nice to meet you...” Dior noticed with a shy smile.

“After dinner if you’d like you could come and play with us.” Frerin proposed with a smile.

“I’m sorry, but I have to find my dad...” The tiny omega admitted.

“You’ll have plenty of time to play later.” Fili got up and lifted the child who snuggled into his arms.

“My daddy...” The boy cried.

“I’ll take you to him.” Fili gently stroked his back and carried him back to his chambers.

He missed the worried glares Thorin and Bilbo shared and Frerin's affixed glare.

\------

“Daddy?” Dior’s whisper broke the silence of chambers.

“Dior?” The tear stricken painful whisper broke Fili’s heart. But when the omega held the boy tightly, shielding him from him with his own body, Fili’s heart fell even more.

“I missed you so much Daddy... can we go home now?” Dior’s fearful whisper shook Fili even more.

“We’re never going back home.” Kili told him as gently as possible.

“But I have to go back to school...I have football trainings and I have to help at the shop... you have to work, so we can eat and live...” The boy counted all the reasons why they had to leave.

“Dior, listen to me.” The omega shook the child. “Once we were brought here there is no going back. We’re just property.”

“But...” The boy did not understand. “What do you mean property?”

“We were born omegas, and we belong to the person who owns us.” Kili patiently explained.

“But how can a person own another person?” Dior was puzzled. “Slavery was abolished sixty years ago...”

“Only in Gondor.” Kili reminded him.

“But... that’s not right!” The boy yelled.

“That’s why I prayed for you to stay there...” Kili cried and held him tightly as they both cried.

\------

“Will I go to school here?” The boy asked.

“Do people play football here?” He asked when he heard no answer.

“I have no idea...” Kili whispered back as they snuggled in his corner on a few pillows.

“Can we go see the gardens? They look really nice...” The boy continued asking.

“Dior, we’re slaves here. We cannot go to school, play football or go out unless our owner agrees.” Kili explained.

“Can you ask him?” The boy begged.

“You’ll have to ask him yourself, when he comes back.” Kili replied firmly.

“That’s why you ran away?” The smart boy noticed.

“Living here is not a life.” Kili kissed his hair tenderly.

“Do you still have it?” The boy suddenly asked.

Kili just smiled and pulled out the tiny wolf.

“It gave me hope to see you one day again.” He whispered gently.

“And you have!” Dior kissed him.

\------

Dior wanted to go out, chat with those boys, but he quickly realised the doors were locked, his father’s and his existence limited to the chambers. It was really difficult for him to realise what was really going on, why they were locked in, why they couldn’t go out.

But the real eye opener came later, when he realised the handsome blond did not come to help them. The man who was so nice to him when they met, who gave him the expensive toy, was not nice at all. He seemed angry. He seemed evil. This was not someone who wanted to liberate them, this was their owner.

That night the boy cried more than ever, hiding in his father’s arms. The next morning Kili tried to cheer him up, but Dior was gloomy.  When Kili gave him the tiny toy, no smile appeared on the boy’s face. Kili saw huge anger, and before he could stop him, Dior took a swing and threw the toy against the wall.

When he realised what he had done the tiny boy cried even more. He dreamt of that toy for weeks, he kept fawning over it. But being given by the worst person in the world was too much to handle for the tiny child.

Kili saw the alpha glare at the parts of the toy on the floor, and later the crying boy, but the alpha did not say anything. He picked up the pieces and left them alone.

\------

Fili was not surprised to see Thorin wait for him at the offices.

“Do you need something father?” Fili asked calmly.

“I understand that your omega is your omega, you have any right to do as you please with him, not that I approve of all the things you have done. But every child in this palace goes to school and starting on Monday that child will also go to school.” Thorin said his demand. Bilbo had been talking about it for the last five days non-stop, and Thorin in heart agreed with his omega. The child had every right to have a normal life.

“He belongs to me.” Fili told him coldly.

“He’s just a child.” Thorin spoke more firmly. “He will go to school. That’s my final word.”

“Very well father.” Fili stepped down.

“A servant will pick him up in the morning on Monday.” Thorin did not leave any space for negotiation.

Fili gazed at the tiny pieces of the wolf on his desk, and he felt tears come up to his eyes. This child was his property, and he wanted him safe. No matter if he was his child or not.


	8. Chapter 8

When Fili came back both omegas were in the corner on the floor, his omega was reading a book to the boy. One Fili knew very well, it was his favourite book from his childhood and probably the only one suitable for a child in those chambers.

‘... and the fox ran into the rabbit hole eager to get his dinner...’ The deep melodic voice of his omega paused as he noticed him walk in.

“We’ll finish tomorrow.” The omega told the boy calmly and put the book away. The boy did not dare and protest, but it was evident he was sad.

“Come with me.” Fili told them both calmly.

He saw two pairs of black eyes gaze at him, slowly the omega put the book away and lifted the tiny boy.

When they reached him, Fili opened the door to the adjoining rooms to his chambers.

The boy’s eyes went wide seeing the room. It was nice and cosy, with a bed, a desk, and a lot of books and toys.

“Make yourself at home, this is going to be your room.” He told the child gently. “And starting Monday you’re going to be learning with my brothers.”

Dior’s eyes were wide in shock, as if never expecting anything good from him. The boy wanted to rush inside to take a look around, but with a worried glare he gazed at his omega father.

“You may.” Kili gently whispered to him.

Dior ran into the room with huge wide eyes.

The omega gazed at him with fear, and Fili quickly realised what was the reason. He feared being separated from his child.

“You will be able to come here anytime you want.” Fili assured him gently.

The omega’s eyes were full of disbelief, but he did not say anything.

The first problem occurred when Fili expected the boy to stay in the room, and sleep there alone, but the child clung to the omega with force.

“Fine sleep with him here tonight.” Fili cringed that the child was becoming an obstacle in between them. He saw fear glint in those dark eyes, the omega knew why he was angry.

“I’ll come soon.” The omega whispered and rushed to the child.

Kili quickly laid down with his son and watched the alpha leave them.

“You’ll have to learn to sleep alone.” Kili gently told the boy.

“But why?” The boy began crying.

“This is your room, you should be happy and grateful.” Kili told him gently. “It’s a beautiful room.”

“It’s so huge...” The boy clung to him.

“Sleep darling, I’m not going to be far away. I’m going to see you in the morning.” Kili made promises he wasn’t sure he could keep.

When he boy continued crying, he just began singing, like he always did when Dior was smaller. He cuddled the boy in the comfortable bed, tucked him in, and rocked him in his arms.

It took a while but finally the boy fell asleep. Kili gently kissed his head and got up.

He was startled when he saw the alpha wait for him in the corridor.

“Don’t think you can escape. The whole corridor is locked down.” The alpha spoke in an impassive tone.

Kili just lowered his head.

Fili gazed at him closely. “You never sang before.” His voice was cold.

“If you mind it, I will not sing anymore...” The omega whispered gently.

Fili saw the fear in those eyes again, he gently grabbed the omega’s arm and led him back into his bedroom chamber. As his fingers touched his skin, Fili saw the spark of fear turn into terror.

“You can sing all you like. You have a beautiful voice.” Fili told him gently, trying to ease the fear.

“Will I see him tomorrow?” The omega begged in a low desperate voice.

“Yes.” Fili’s throat was clutched. “As long as you remember your place.”

“My place is here with you.” Kili whispered obediently.

“If you convince me then one day I might believe you...” Fili whispered to him and motioned the bed. The last days with the boy meant no sex and Fili needed him more than air.

Kili gazed at the alpha warily. That was a dare, a clear demand. Satisfy him, and keep the child.

“Will you be gentle?” Kili asked in a trembling voice.

“I’ll try.” Fili whispered tenderly.

Fili tried to be gentle that night, the touch much more sensitive and gentle. And Kili liked that, he liked tender kisses and touches. He liked when the alpha kissed him and held him to his chest. It was so much easier to give in when he was nice and the touch tender. It was so much nicer.

Fili awoke feeling the omega’s legs tangled with his own. It was so good to wake up with him. To hold him. His hand ventured down and traced the beautiful body. He inhaled the smell, and with delight he thought of his omega. His obsession, now he had the key to keep him locked.

The smell was slightly different, less intensive, more soft and warm. He felt that smell before, and his sleepy brain needed a moment to connect the facts.

“You’re pregnant again?” Fili’s voice was cold, his fingers traced his belly and the slight curve proved the truth.

“That what happens when people have sex...” Kili gasped annoyed with his stupid body.

For a moment Fili wanted to yell at him, get angry and just punish him. But the omega was right. It was his seed that took root. He could smell it. It was his child. When he captured the omega he wasn’t pregnant for sure.

He tried to attain control of all his emotions. Calm down. Calm down. He had no idea why children seemed in his mind like a huge obstacle between him and his omega. All the pain of rejecting the first child hit him again now. He saw fear in the eyes of the omega, he saw the flinch. All what happened during that first pregnancy hit him. The pain, the huge pain he caused to the omega. The bad things he did. The other omegas he slept with, on whom he tried to use up his anger. The way the child was born... and what he did later.

It was his child, a father should love his children. He should...

Fili gently traced the curve with his fingers, and he felt the omega shiver with fear.

“Do you want this child?” He asked the omega trying to be calm. Deep down he wanted the omega to say he hated him, so his hated the child and did not want it. Then he remembered the only thing the omega asked for. To see their first born.

“Promise me you won’t run or disobey me.” The alpha demanded.

The omega gazed at him with fear, hearing the irritation in his voice.

“Admit it... I’m your alpha...” He growled against his neck. His hand still on his belly.

Fili thought the omega would not reply, his irritation rising. But finally after what seemed eternity the omega whispered back. “You’re my alpha.”

Fili closed his eyes, his demon satisfied for a while. He held the omega gently, and tried to come to terms with the idea that he was going to be a father again. He had a few more months to somehow separate his jealousy for the omega, and the fear that the child would come between them.

\-------

Dior wasn’t sure what to expect when his dad woke him up in the morning, gave him new clothes, and made sure he as clean and fresh.

“I’m starting school today?” Dior still couldn’t believe it.

“I hope you have a good day...” Kili gently kissed his forehead. “Make some friends, but don’t talk about your old ones.”

“Why not?” Dior asked not understanding.

“You might be putting in danger those who we knew before.” Kili told him honestly. “This is a new part of our life, we need to keep those dear to us away from all this...” He motioned to their prison.

The boy slowly nodded.

“You’re the best son anyone could ever imagine.” Kili kissed him again. “Make me proud!”

Soon they ate a bit, and a servant guided the boy towards the school rooms.

Dior had no idea what to expect, but in his wildest dream he never saw a school with only two students.

The blond seeing him smiled, and Frodo quickly rushed to pull him into the room.

“Dior, this is our teacher Mr. Balin Fundin.” Frodo introduced the old man.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you dear boy!” Balin greeted the small omega child.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Dior admitted shyly.

“Please sit down!” Balin pointed to the third chair set for his new student.

“Before we begin a classical lesson, we’d all like to learn more about you.” Balin pulled out a sheet to make notes. “How old are you?”

“I’m seven and a half.” Dior admitted shyly, and saw three surprised glares.

“You’re tiny...” Frerin admitted surprised.

“Just because I’m not tall it doesn’t mean I’m puny!” Dior showed his character.

“You’re not puny, you’re cute and tiny.” Frodo tried to ease him.

“Not everyone grows fast.” Balin eased them. “So from what I’ve heard you went to school in Minas Tirith?”

Dior nodded quickly.

“What’s your favourite subject?” Balin asked with a smile.

“I love Literature! But sports and art are also nice.” Dior replied quickly.

“Maths?” Frodo asked with hope.

“Maths hates me.” Dior looked down hopeless.

“Languages?” Balin asked.

“At school I learnt a bit of Sindarin.” Dior admitted. “But Dad taught me a few more.”

“For instance?” Frerin asked curiously.

“Quenya, Valmaric and Avarin.” Dior admitted.

Balin raised his eye brows, those three were among the least probable things he was expecting.

“Which spelling do you prefer?” He asked slowly.

“I like Cirth best.” Dior admitted, shocking all three.

“You said you love literature, what’s your favourite book?” Balin asked with a kind smile.

“The rise of Elves by Certhas Daeron.” Dior easily named it.

“So let’s do it this way. I want you and Frerin to sit down and draw any image that comes to your mind when you think of that book. Don’t worry Frerin knows it well.” Balin gave both boys a task. “Frodo I have a few exercises for you all well.” Balin passed him a sheet with mathematical equations.

After discovering that Dior had even more artists talent than Frerin, spending some time with all three boys in the garden talking about nature, Balin led them back to the palace for a lunch.

After some more time spent on reading and tasks, a servant guided the boy back to his room.

\------

“So what of the boy?” Thorin asked his old advisor and friend.

“Really smart.” Balin told him slowly. “His artistic skills are way beyond even Frerin’s. However, Frerin doesn’t seem to mind. Both him and Frodo accepted him without any problems.”

“Is he unhappy here?” Thorin asked him seriously.

“The boys company made him relax, from what I’ve heard he got a nice room and books and anything a child might need. Apart from freedom.” Balin continued. “That’s not what worries me now.”

“What does?” Thorin asked.

“Do you know anyone who knows Quenya, Valmaric and Avarin and writes them in Cirth?” Balin asked him slowly.

Thorin gazed at him surprised.

“Not really... those are pretty rare.” Thorin mused.

“Well those are the languages the omega taught his son...” Balin sowed the seed of curiosity.


	9. Chapter 9

Fili was watching the three boys play football from his office window. Dior seemed happy, his relation with both Frerin and Frodo was great, and his brothers seemed happy to have him around.

“Tomorrow, you’re all coming to dinner.” Thorin’s voice startled him.

“What?” Fili growled.

“I’ve been thinking about everything... I can understand you want to keep the omega away from the world. But you have nothing be ashamed of in front of family.” Thorin told him bitterly.

Fili gazed at him surprised, it wasn’t that he was ashamed of the omega...

“Just bring both of them, it’s going to be us and you three, no one from the outside.” Thorin informed him. “And before you even think of protesting, either you bring him, or we come to them. I may not have the right to take them from you, but I do have the right to visit any part of this palace.”

“As you wish.” Fili finally grunted still uneasy with the idea.

\-----

Kili blinked and blinked again, not believing what he heard. He saw anger in the alpha’s eyes, so he quickly moved and put on his best dress. The alpha’s eyes did not leave him for a second, as he brushed his curly hair, and quickly made sure he looked presentable.

“Come we need to get your son.” Fili spoke calmly.

Kili nodded quickly, taught not to react when the blond spoke of Dior as only his son. It didn’t matter much, what was important was that the child could stay close. Hearing from Dior about how he loved learning with the other two boys and the old teacher, Kili could only feel happy.

Dior put on his best clothes and obediently took his daddy’s hand.

Kili watched the path to the other part of the palace. Before they made it to the dining room, both boys ran to meet them. First hugging Fili vividly, and later pulling Dior along. Kili breathed in deeply, the strong arm around his waist held him tightly guiding him into the room.

“It’s such a pleasure to meet you.” A short chubby omega hugged Kili gently.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Kili replied politely stunned with the sincerity.

“Come and do sit down.” Bilbo guided Kili to the table, pulling him slightly away from Fili.

Thorin just nodded at Fili and both alphas sat down.

“How along are you?” Bilbo asked gently.

“Almost four months now.” Kili admitted, the kindness in this omega was beyond what he expected.

“I just gave birth five months ago, would you like to see my second pair for twins?” Bilbo laughed. Him giving birth only twice, but always to twins was their private joke.

“I’d love to!” Kili nodded with a smile. Bilbo gently led him to the adjoining room where the two younger alphas were sleeping.

“These are Meriadoc and Paladin.” Bilbo showed him the two kids.

“They are beautiful!” Kili gazed at the two boys.

Bilbo gently embraced the omega, giving him comfort. “We’re all family now.” He told him warmly.

“Come we better get to the table, patience does not run in their blood.” Bilbo joked.

Thorin kept glancing at the stunningly beautiful omega. No wonder Fili was so obsessed. No wonder his gold sickness focused on this unique person. Elegant long fingers. Beautiful hair and unique black eyes. It was evident the omega was pregnant again. He was calm, composed, placid even. His table manners of the highest sort. The omega was silent, unobtrusive and well mannered. He ate slowly, elegantly, and could easily be shown to the most official crowd. So why did Fili seclude him?

“Dior says you can draw even better than him, would you like to see the drawings we did last lesson?” Frerin suddenly proposed, speaking directly to Kili.

Kili first glanced towards his alpha, and back to the boy.

“We’d all love to see the drawings.” Thorin took control of the situation, especially after seeing fear in the omega’s eyes as he glanced at Fili for his decision.

“I’d love to as well.” Bilbo decided quickly, and took the omega’s hand.

When they reached the boys’ room, Frerin quickly pulled out all the drawings, placing his on one side of the table, and others a bit away. He gazed at the silent omega waiting for any kind of response.

“You both see the world differently...” When the omega spoke it was in whisper and only the two boys on both his sides could hear.

“Dior is more talented...” Frerin noticed a bit sternly. It was evident it hurt him a bit that someone younger could draw so well.

“Not really... it’s just your drawings styles are different. No two people see the world the same way and paint it the same way.” Kili replied in whisper again.

“It’s just...” The tiny alpha felt frustrated. Frerin had no idea why this person stirred so much in him. He wanted to talk to him, he wanted to get to know him. There was something special about those dark eyes, and he wanted to get closer.

Kili gently reached for the drawing that caught his attention.

“I love the way you drew the sky...” He pointed to the picture, he wasn’t really surprised when the alpha boy began crying and clung to him. Kili inhaled the smell, and felt connected to this child. This special child. And deep in his heart he knew.

Dior stood next to them completely puzzled. Why his dad was embracing his crying friend and why was his friend crying...

Bilbo wanted to rush to the boy, but Thorin’s strong arm stopped him. Bilbo looked up to his lover and he saw a smile.

Dior after a while of watching, feeling extremely jealous, pulled on Kili’s clothes. When Kili reached out to him, Dior immediately embraced both of them. As he did that, the subtle smell of Frerin’s skin and hair reached him. His heart began beating really fast. The smell brought so much comfort. So much warmth.

“Let’s draw something together.” Kili gently proposed and finally both boys let go of his clothes. The three of them sat down, and Kili’s skilled hands with ease glided over the paper.

Bilbo felt the tears come up to his eyes. The dark haired omega kept both boys close. As if he knew. This first meeting between dad and son and brother, was the most touching sight in his life. This strong, secluded omega, who loved his children more than anything. Dior and Frerin clung to him seeking comfort and warmth. The power of a loving parent embracing two beloved children.

“I’ll go to the boys.” Bilbo retreated to the baby room.

Fili stood in the doorway, feeling jealous beyond measure. The way both boys got the focus of the omega, like he never did before, irritated him. He tried to calm himself.

“Are you taking your meds?” Thorin’s whisper broke his hypnotic state.

“Yes.” Fili growled.

“Don’t blame him for loving them.” Thorin told him.

“I can only blame him for not loving me.” Fili whispered back.

“Only parental love is unconditional. If you want him to love you, take care of him. Love your children, and take care of them.” Thorin spoke gently embracing him as well.

“My children?” Fili looked up to him, and back towards the trio sitting at the table. Frerin, his hair and eyes, the omega’s long fingers, and Fili’s tough built. Dior, his light hair contrasting those black eyes he loved so much. So alike to the omega, tiny, but showing the same slim built, same charm.

“Your omega father was tiny, and every time I see Dior I see Frerin again. I loved him that’s why we gave your first-born his name.” Thorin explained gently, sensing Fili’s fragility.

Fili felt the tears stain his cheek. The omega chose that moment to gaze up to him. Fili saw a shy smile, so tender and gentle. Then he saw a hand reached out his direction. Fili slowly walked to them and took the hand reached out his direction. He sat right next to the omega picking up Dior and pulling him into his lap.

“Dad is the best at drawing!” Dior declaring, pointed to the picture in the middle.

“You’re all very talented.” Fili admitted taking a look at Dior’s drawings and Frerin’s for the first time. “You should draw more.” He told the omega.

“Will you teach me more?” Frerin demanded taking a look at the drawing.

“With pleasure.” Kili gently petted his hair. “You’re really special.”

He saw a huge smile on the boy’s face. They stayed a long time, Kili talking with the children and showing them ways of drawing.

When it got late, Kili picked Dior from Fili, kissed Frerin’s forehead one last time, and they slowly returned to Fili’s chambers.

“That was the best...” Dior admitted sleepily.

“Go to bed, sleepy head...” Kili chanted and put him in the bed with a smile.

“Goodnight Daddy!” Dior kissed him.

“Goodnight!” Fili kissed him gently, and saw a huge smile.

\------

“Will you be gentle?” Kili gently asked as they laid down.

“I will.” Fili told him slowly.

“I’m not asking for much.” Kili told him. “Just a bit of warmth, take care of me... don’t hurt me please...”

“I’ll take care of you and our children.” Fili swore.

“That’s good enough for me...” Kili replied.

As Kili began drifting away he heard one last question.

“What’s your name?” Fili had to have a name for the only person he loved. In the past not knowing his name was a tool, one more way of punishing him and forgetting he was human.

“Kili.” Kili slowly told him.

“I’m Fili.” Fili replied slowly, stunned with the rhyming names.

The omega laughed and snuggled into his arms. Feeling safe for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finishing the story not wanting to leave you all hanging. I'm going away for a week, and my access to internet is going to be limited, not to mention no time for writing :(


End file.
